As Leaves Fall
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Puede un hombre barbudo y tranquilo, un tímido y dulce niño de cuatro años y una taza de chocolate caliente ser suficiente para sacar a una mujer aún más tímida de su caparazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV Edward**

—¡Papá! —Mi hijo tenía un talento para nunca usar una voz de interior. Yo estaba convencido de que quería que todo el mundo de varios condados lo escucharan a él y a cada una de sus palabras. A veces no podía evitar encogerme con lo ruidoso que podía ser—. ¡Papá! —gritó de nuevo, la impaciencia filtrándose en su voz.

Giré la cabeza, mi mano automáticamente subiendo a mi ahora larga barba, y me pregunté distraídamente si debería afeitarla toda o mantenerla para el clima frío que se aproximaba. Mi hijo, Toby, nunca me había visto sin ella en todos sus años hasta ahora en esta tierra.

Toby estaba parado junto a la ventana, con las palmas presionadas en el vidrio.

—¿Sí? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la coronilla.

—Las hojas están cayendo. —El asombro en su voz me hizo sonreír. Siempre había estado entusiasmado con las hojas que caían, y los colores cambiando.

—Lo están. Creo que tendremos que rastrillarlas pronto. Pero creo que tal vez por hoy, podemos ir al parque y caminar alrededor. Parece un buen día para eso. Y tú puedes recoger algunas hojas más para tu colección. —Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal, agarrando nuestros abrigos en el camino.

Toby me siguió, y después se detuvo, viéndose de una forma demasiado seria para un niño de cuatro años.

—Sabes… creo que necesito otra hoja roja.

—¿Como si no tienes suficientes de esas?

Se rio y se giró así podía ayudarlo con su abrigo.

—¡Nop! ¿Quieres saber por qué, papá?

Sabía su respuesta; siempre era la misma.

—Porque a mi amiga le encanta el color rojo.

Él tenía razón. A ella siempre le encantaba el color rojo. Aunque, a veces, me preguntaba si simplemente lo decía para hacerlo feliz y sonreír.

Salimos a caminar por el parque, Toby corriendo adelante, agarrando hojas y deteniéndose para inspeccionarlas. Dejaba caer las que no eran lo que él consideraba perfecto y simplemente continuaba caminando. Caminó más rápido mientras más nos acercábamos al parque y al instante supe por qué.

Ella estaba sentada en su banco favorito. Un gorro rojo en la cima de su cabeza, cabello castaño largo con ondas volando en todas las direcciones en el viento, pero ella sonrió en el instante que vio a Toby corriendo hacia ella.

 _Toby se detuvo y se quedó quieto a unos pies de su amiga y levantó las manos. Con confianza hizo las señas:_ _«¡Hola, amiga!»,_ _y los ojos de ella se iluminaron y su sonrisa creció más. Ella hizo las señas de regreso, con lentitud así Toby conocería la mayoría de las letras._ _«Hola, Toby»._

Sus ojos encontraron los míos justo antes de que ella palmeara el asiento a su lado para que Toby se sentara. Lentamente caminé hacia ellos, disfrutando la vista.

Y después hice las señas que ella me enseñó hacía semanas.

 _«Hola, Bella»._

* * *

¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

Respuestas a preguntas frecuentas: La historia tiene 15 capítulos, tiene final feliz, y voy a tratar de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Fue solo unas semanas antes que habíamos conocido a Bella. Ella estaba sentada en el mismo banco, solo con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, gracias a una extraña y pequeña ola de calor que había llegado a finales de septiembre antes de que octubre trajera las lluvias de otoño. Estaba sentada sola, un libro en sus manos, perdida en algún mundo lejano que saltaba de las páginas.

Toby me rogaba que lo dejara ir a llevarle una hoja que había caído. Solo que no era roja, sino verde. Saludable. Él insistía que ella tenía que tenerla. Al principio, sentía que sería una interrupción grosera, pero después, mientras más la miraba, más pensaba que posiblemente no podía hacer ningún daño un niño llevándole una hoja a alguien.

Así que lo dejé ir.

Él tímidamente se acercó a ella, y me di cuenta que, normalmente, una persona levantaba la mirada cuando escuchaba o sentía que alguien se acercaba, pero ella no lo hizo. Permaneció absorta en su libro. El impulso de alejar a mi hijo era fuerte, pero me quedé atrás, observando.

A continuación, él le tocó la rodilla suavemente y ella saltó como si la hubiera asustado. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia ellos, en caso de que necesitara alejar a mi hijo.

—Lo siento —dijo Toby—. Solo quería darle esta hoja. —Él estaba mirando al piso, casi como si hubiera sido regañado.

La mujer frunció el ceño con confusión, ladeando la cabeza. Observé atentamente mientras ella suavemente ponía un dedo debajo de la barbilla de mi hijo y levantaba su cabeza. Ella lo miró muy intensamente antes de preguntarle en una voz baja y un poco nasal:

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

Ella sonaba sorda.

 _Toby lo repitió, terminando por poner la hoja en su libro. Ella sonrió, e hizo las señas mientras también hablaba._

 _—Gracias._

Toby nunca antes había conocido a una persona sorda, así que esta sería una buena experiencia de aprendizaje. Solo esperaba que a esta hermosa mujer no le importara. Me agaché, apoyé mi mano en la espalda de Toby, mientras la miraba, me puse una mano en el pecho y me aseguré de que ella fuera capaz de leer mis labios, ya que sospechaba que probablemente podía hacerlo.

—Hola, soy Edward. —Me aseguré de pronunciar lentamente mi nombre para ella antes de girarme y mirar a mi hijo. Apunté a su pecho antes de mirarla de nuevo—. Y este chico es mi hijo, Toby.

Ella tímidamente nos saludó con la mano y después se señaló.

—Bella.

El último par de semanas había consistido en nosotros encontrándola en el parque y lentamente aprendiendo las señas para cosas sencillas. Pensaba que le costaba mucho, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con nadie, pero pensaba que ella disfrutaba la compañía de Toby mucho más.

Secretamente esperaba que tal vez pudiéramos conseguir que se abriera un poco más, y si todo iba bien, lograr que pasara tiempo con nosotros fuera del parque.

Toby y Bella estaban haciendo señas en broma de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, ella le estaba ayudando con la colocación de los dedos y cómo gesticular correctamente. Los ojos de mi hijo se ampliaban con asombro con cada nueva seña que ella le enseñaba. Sabía que ella no esperaba que las aprendiera todas, pero él estaba ansioso por aprender. Ella le estaba enseñando las señas de su nombre cuando él dejó de mirar a Bella y me miró a mí.

—Se está poniendo frío. ¿Tiempo de chocolate ahora? —Asentí en respuesta y miré a Bella. Había estado mirando videos en YouTube durante las últimas semanas sobre cómo hacer las señas, aprendiendo lentamente. Así que esperaba al menos hacer algo bien.

 _«Por favor ven con nosotros. ¿Chocolate caliente?»_ , señalicé. Mis movimientos lentos y torpes en mis habilidades limitadas con las señas. Sus ojos brillaron, y supe que ella estaba feliz con el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Bella asintió y agarró la mano de Toby cuando se puso de pie. Ella se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios e hizo señas.

Comprendí el _"Pero yo soy",_ pero no estaba seguro del resto. Estaba seguro que la confusión estaba escrita por todo mi rostro. Me sorprendí cuando escuché una tímida risa y levanté la mirada para ver a Bella y Toby caminando adelante. Entonces supe que Bella me había ganado esta vez.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Me acordé que los capítulos son muy cortos, así que voy a tratar de actualizar todos los días.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Leah De Call, JeiRaawr, Itzel Lightwood, Teffi Masen, krisr0405, Tahirizhita grey pattz, maries24, tulgarita, Noelia, tulgarita, nataliastewart (gracias por compartir tu historia), Nadiia16, soledadcullen, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Ceci, conejoazul, lizdayanna, LeidaJim, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, somas, Cary, liduvina, Monica, freedom2604, adriana molina, Danny CullenMa, y los Guest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Mantuve la puerta abierta para ella y Toby mientras entrábamos a la pintoresca cafetería de la esquina. El olor de café fuerte recién hecho abrumó mis sentidos, pero también sabía que hacían uno de los mejores chocolates calientes de este lado de Seattle. Era casi como tomar una barra de chocolate derretida.

Bella se acercó con confianza al mostrador, saludando a la chica detrás de éste. Ella era baja con cabello negro y en punta, y con brillantes ojos verdes. Mis ojos fueron a la etiqueta con su nombre.

Alice.

Parecía que Bella y Alice se conocían por la forma en que Alice le hacía señas a Bella rápidamente. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Bella le estaba pasando dinero antes de que pudiera sacarme la billetera del bolsillo trasero.

 _Qué diablilla astuta._

Me di cuenta que Toby estaba agarrando un muffin más grande que su propia mano mientras Bella nos llevaba a una mesa cercana.

—Lo compré para él. Lo vi mirándolo. Él me prometió que compartiría. —Eso era lo más largo que Bella había dicho de corrido sin hacer señas, y de repente, me encontré sonriendo un poco más.

 _«Astuta»,_ señalicé, y Bella se encogió de hombros.

 _«Gracias, Bella»._ Toby hizo la seña y partió el muffin en dos pedazos, pasándole una porción a Bella.

—Pero, hombrecito, ¿qué hay de mí? —Traté de actuar sorprendido, pero obviamente necesitaba pulir un poco más mi actuación.

—Nop. Tú no le diste una hoja a Bella, así que no hay muffin de doble chocolate para ti. —Toby sonrió y mordió un gran bocado, las migas cayendo en su chaqueta.

Me recliné en la silla y solamente sonreí mientras los observaba a los dos, pasándome distraídamente los dedos por la barba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi una porción de muffin siendo empujada hacia mí. Era más grande que las porciones que Toby y Bella habían compartido.

Bella tenía una sonrisa pícara mientras comía un bocado de su propio muffin. _«Toby»_ fue todo lo que señalizó, y yo miré a mi hijo, que estaba demasiado ocupado con su chocolate caliente y muffin para siquiera preocuparse por los adultos.

Tomé un mordisco y casi gemí en voz alta por lo bueno que estaba cuando sentí un ligero golpecito en el hombro.

—Bueno, ¿no? —preguntó Alice, tratando de no sonreír.

—Mejor que bueno. No creo que haya una palabra para lo bueno que está que sea apropiada con un niño alrededor —me reí, mis ojos furtivamente yendo a Bella.

Los dedos de Bella se movieron y yo estaba confundido una vez más, así que hizo las señas de nuevo y todavía estaba desconcertado, pero apostaba que ella estaba teniendo demasiada diversión burlándose de mí.

—Tienes migas en la barba, es lo que está tratando de decirte, tonto. —Alice se rio y después puso un par de hojas de papel enfrente de Toby y algunos crayones—. Supuse que podrían estar aquí por un rato, así que él puede pintar. Por cierto, Bella hace los muffins y las galletas aquí. —Alice guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse.

—Alborotadora —dije, mirando directamente a Bella.

—Puedo serlo —dijo ella, guiñó un ojo, y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Free Love Life, debynoe, EmmaBe, Pam Malfoy Black, LeidaJim, solecitopucheta, lizdayanna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Leahdecall, Nadiia16, Alfa, soledadcullen, carolaaproboste v, Mnica, Yoliki, krisr0405, Noelia, kaja0507, liduvina, tulgarita, rosy canul, Danny CullenMa, Miss Cinnamon, freedom2604, floriponcio, Tata XOXO, Isabelle98, valery1, saraipineda44, Hanna D. L, y cary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Mi chocolate caliente casi se había acabado, y Toby hacía mucho había terminado el suyo, así como su muffin. Él estaba demasiado ocupado pintando cosas aleatorias en las hojas que Alice le había dado para tener una simple preocupación por los dos adultos sentados a la mesa.

Bella había tomado otro sorbo del suyo cuando se quitó el cabello de la cara y miró a Toby, y después a mí.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Levanté cuatro dedos.

—Cumplió cuatro el pasado agosto.

Ella levantó la mano hacia su barbilla, su pulgar presionándose ahí en la señal de cinco.

—¿Mamá?

Negué con la cabeza. La mamá de Toby no había tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con él, no que hubiera tenido opción. Tres meses después de dar a luz, ella dejó este mundo. Nuestras familias fueron tomadas por sorpresa cuando ella estuvo involucrada en un accidente en la autopista local. Un camionero había tenido un ataque al corazón al volante y la había chocado de frente. Mi mamá estaba cuidando a Toby en ese momento, ya que ambos estábamos trabajando.

—No —dije mientras hacía la seña—. Falleció.

Parecía raro que me estuviera abriendo con ella, cuando en realidad, esperaba que ella se abriera conmigo. Quería aprender todo sobre ella, por muy cursi que eso sonara.

—Lo siento. —Bella parecía apenada, cuando en realidad, no había nada que lamentar. Destino y todo eso.

Me incliné más sobre la mesa, más cerca de ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella asintió y sonrió.

»Espero que no creas que soy grosero por preguntar, pero tu audición… ¿siempre has sido sorda? —Me estremecí internamente y esperaba que ella no pensara que me estaba entrometiendo. Después de todo, en realidad no era de mi incumbencia.

—No siempre —me dijo, sus ojos observando mi cara—. Nací con discapacidad auditiva, completamente sorda del oído izquierdo. El nervio está completamente muerto en ese lado. —Hizo una pausa y tomó el resto de su chocolate caliente—. He perdido poco a poco lo que tengo en el derecho. Con el tiempo, no tendré nada. —Retiró el cabello que cubría su oreja derecha—. Sin embargo, tengo un horrible audífono —se rio, y yo sonreí.

—Bueno, debo decir que me sorprendes.

—Gracias. Crecí hablando y escuchando, solo que lentamente perdiéndolo. No sé qué es peor, nunca escuchar o gradualmente perderlo todo. Pero sin quejas de mi parte. Ahora puedo silenciar a las personas si quiero. —Ella soltó una risa fuerte—. De hecho, mi mamá dice que tengo audición selectiva. Solo escucho lo que realmente quiero escuchar. Yo, obviamente, usé eso a mi favor cuando era chica.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí entre dientes.

—Así que, causar problemas no es nada nuevo para ti.

—Nop. Es mejor que aprendas eso ahora. —Ella guiñó un ojo y le hizo señas a Alice para que se acercara.

—¿Sí, Bella? —preguntó Alice, inclinándose para estar al nivel de Bella.

—Siempre que estos dos vengan, quiero que tengan todo lo que quieran. Cortesía de la casa. ¿De acuerdo? Toby merece todos los muffins de chocolate.

—Hecho, Bella. Entonces, ¿te veré mañana en la mañana, jefa?

Tenía el presentimiento de que ella era la dueña de la panadería. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que comer el muffin que ella me dio fuera mucho más dulce.

Toqué el papel que Toby estaba dibujando.

—¿Estás listo para irnos, amigo? ¿Tal vez podemos acompañar a Bella a casa?

Toby se paró emocionado y le pasó los papeles a Bella.

—Para ti —dijo, saltando de arriba abajo con emoción—. Muchas hojas bonitas.

Bella se arrodilló y besó la mejilla de Toby, y después agarró su mano así podíamos salir.

 _—Lidera el camino, hermosa. —_ _Ah, mierda, no quería que se me escapara eso._

Ella se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Caminamos unas cuadras desde la panadería hasta una casa adosada de ladrillo.

—Esta es la mía.

—Estás a solo una cuadra de nuestra casa —dije, mis manos yendo a mi nuca con nerviosismo—. ¿Crees que podría invitarte a salir? ¿Solo los dos?

Sus manos temblaron mientras hacía las señas y después dijo:

—Me gustaría mucho eso.

—¡Genial! ¿Mañana? Te recogeré, ¿a las siete?

Ella asintió, y decidí ir por todo, y la besé en la mejilla.

Fuimos interrumpidos por una pequeña mano tirando del abrigo de Bella. Toby dobló un dedo, indicándole que se agachara, y después él también la besó en la mejilla.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** solecitopucheta, saraipineda44, rosy canul, krisr0405, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, LeidaJim, JeiRaawr, bbluelilas, Leahdecall, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, Pauliii, Alfa (en este capítulo se resuelve una de tus dudas, con respecto a la barba, no sé con exactitud), liduvina, Cary, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Danny CullenMa, Hanna D. L, kaja0507, y lizdayanna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Cuando le dije a Toby que se iba a ir a la casa de sus abuelos por la noche porque iba a salir con Bella, su reacción fue una que no había tenido en cuenta. Esperaba que estuviera feliz, pensé que lo estaría. Lo que no pensé es que estaría enojado conmigo.

—¿Sin mí? —Toby hizo puchero, sus grandes ojos verdes mirándome fijamente y su labio inferior temblando.

Estaba rompiendo mi corazón, y estaba cerca de la idea de simplemente cancelar. Tal vez Toby no estaba listo para esto.

—Sí, amigo. Pensé que ya que tú y Bella se llevan tan bien, y hablas con ella y le das hojas, que tal vez podría tener una o dos horas de su tiempo. —Me senté a su lado, y después lo puse en mi regazo—. Pensé que te gustaría que yo saliera con Bella.

Toby puso la cabeza en mi hombro y cruzó los brazos.

—Sí, pero no me gusta que veas a mi amiga sin mí. Ella tiene que enseñarme nuevas formas de mover mis manos, papá.

—Eso es lenguaje de señas. Es especial que ella te esté enseñando, pero solo porque ella y yo salgamos no significa que lo perderás y ella se detendrá. —Lo abracé más cerca—. ¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Qué si le pregunto esta noche si le gustaría pasar algo de tiempo a solas contigo? Le haré saber que tú lo ordenaste. —Le hice cosquillas, esperando que mi hijo volviera a ser feliz.

—Está bien, pero si ella te enseña algo que no sé, no estaré feliz con ninguno de los dos. ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí y traté de contener una risa—. ¿Trato? —preguntó, extendiendo su mano. Las estrechamos.

 _Las cosas que hacemos por nuestros hijos._

Toby insistió en que tenía que llevarle a Bella un dibujo que él le había hecho. Este era con figuras de palito que suponía que éramos nosotros con garabatos de colores que él decía que eran hojas.

Me presenté en lo de Bella después de dejar a Toby con sus abuelos y me paré en su porche delantero por unos minutos antes de nerviosamente tocar el timbre, con el dibujo de Toby apretado en mis manos. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, sentí como si todo mi aliento me hubiera dejado. Ella tenía su largo cabello recogido en un moño, bucles cayendo en su cara. Podía ver su audífono puesto en su oreja derecha. _No hizo ningún movimiento para ocultarlo._ Ella usaba vaqueros y una camisa roja con encaje negro.

—Luces absolutamente increíble —dije y me incliné para besar su mejilla, aunque un poco más cerca de sus labios esta vez.

—Como tú, guapo. No estaba segura de qué usar. Espero que esto esté bien. —Hizo las señas mientras hablaba, sus manos temblando un poco.

Suavemente la ayudé a ponerse su abrigo y después tomé su mano en la mía mientras bajábamos los escalones.

—Está bien. No vamos a hacer nada muy elegante. De hecho, una cierta amiga podría haberme dado pistas de qué hacer esta noche.

—Ah, ¿esa cierta amiga sería una entrometida llamada Alice?

—Estarías en lo correcto. Ella da buenos consejos. —Le guiñé un ojo y sonreí.

Mientras caminábamos, me volví más curioso sobre la mujer a mi lado.

—Me he dado cuenta que algunas veces haces señas cuando hablas, y otras no. ¿Es solo una preferencia?

—Me gusta lo curioso que eres sobre mí, Edward, y no seas tímido en preguntarme sobre mi audición. La mayoría de las personas tiene mucho miedo de preguntar o simplemente lo ignora por completo —dijo ella, deteniéndose en el bordillo antes de cruzar la calle. Ella continuó hablando cuando llegamos al otro lado—. Cuando me pongo nerviosa, hago señas. Crecí con muchos chicos sordos, así que es una segunda naturaleza para mí hacer señas cuando hablo. Y honestamente, casi nunca hablo con alguien que no conozco. Hago señas si en realidad no tengo ganas de hablar.

—Puedo entenderlo. Haz lo que te sientas cómoda conmigo. Puedo decirte, sin embargo, que Toby está emocionado de aprender más señas contigo. De hecho, él dijo que si me enseñas algo antes que a él, tendremos que responderle.

Se rio y fue absolutamente hermoso. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, y su garganta se movía con su risa.

En poco tiempo, estábamos en el lugar que Alice me había sugerido. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso de aceptar esto, pero supuse que si alguien conocía mejor a Bella, esa sería Alice.

—¿El club de jazz? —preguntó Bella, pareciendo desconcertada—. Supongo que Alice te dijo que uno de mis saxofonistas favoritos estaba tocando esta noche.

—Ella dijo eso y empujó las entradas hacia mí. Es agresiva —me reí entre dientes, entregando nuestras entradas y después poniendo una mano en su espalda baja mientras entrábamos—. También supuse que podíamos cenar aquí, ya que Alice dijo que también te encantaba su sopa de pescado.

Nos sentamos, y ella sonrió. El camarero vino y pedimos nuestras bebidas y comida. Como Bella ya sabía lo que quería, yo tomé el camino menos nervioso y pedí lo mismo.

—¡Oh! Olvidé algo —dije, y deslicé el dibujo sobre la mesa—. De Toby.

—¡Es absolutamente adorable! Por favor dile que me encanta y que lo voy a colgar en mi refrigerador cuando llegue a casa. Espero muchos más de mi pequeño artista.

 _Ella lo llamó su pequeño artista._

Hablamos de todo y nada. Ella finalmente me sacó que trabajaba para una firma de arquitectura, y principalmente manejaba mis horas ya que trabajaba desde casa. Yo aprendí que ella asistió a una escuela de sordos, y que ella conoció a Alice ahí. Alice también tenía problemas de audición, pero de acuerdo a Bella, había recorrido un largo camino desde que recibió sus implantes cocleares hacía unos años. Ella tenía audición casi perfecta de nuevo. Aunque, al igual que Bella, ella todavía confiaba mucho en leer los labios, solo para estar segura.

Cuando la banda salió al escenario y las primeras notas fueron tocadas, observé a Bella. Ella puso su mano en la mesa, así que hice lo mismo e instantáneamente noté que podía sentir las vibraciones a través de esta. Suponía que eso la ayudaba a escuchar mejor la música mientras la experimentaba. Ella se balanceó con la música al punto de que reuní el coraje para pedirle que bailara conmigo. Desde el momento que estrechó su mano con la mía y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, la respiré mientras nos movíamos con la música.

 _Estoy completamente perdido por esta chica._

Poco después de que la música terminó, acabamos nuestra cena y lo último de nuestras bebidas y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la casa de Bella. Nos tomamos de la mano durante todo el camino.

Cuando subimos las escaleras, Bella se giró hacia mí y dijo:

—Esta probablemente fue la mejor noche-cita, que podría imaginar. Me trataste normal, y amé cada segundo de ello.

Sonreí, completamente feliz de haberle podido dar eso.

—Lo mismo para mí, hermosa.

Suavemente, la acerqué más hacia mí. Ella instintivamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras me inclinaba y, a solo un centímetro de sus labios, preguntaba:

—¿Te puedo besar?

Al segundo que nuestros labios se encontraron y ella se fundió en mí provocó algo nuevo, emocionante y absolutamente increíble.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** LeidaJim, freedom2604, Pao pao, calvialexa, solecitopucheta, somas, indii93, Chayley Costa, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, Pam Malfoy Black, Miss Cinnamon, krisr0405, tulgarita, rosy canul, Alfa, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Nadiia16, Danny CullenMa, floriponcio, Pauliii, libbnnygramajo, Tata XOXO, Cary, Adriu, Hanna D. L, bellaliz, soledadcullen, Mar91, Noelia, y los Guest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente de mi cita con Bella y ese beso increíble, me encontré de nuevo en su cafetería, trabajando en planos nuevos para algunos clientes mientras esperaba a dos personas muy importantes. Fui despertado por un hombrecito muy emocionado, exigiendo que llamara a Bella y viera si le gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con él. Traté de racionalizar con él que era súper temprano y que Bella probablemente tuviera planes para el día, pero mi hombrecito no aceptaba nada de ello.

—Tú tuviste tiempo con ella, así que yo quiero tiempo con ella. —Se subió a mi cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, todo el tiempo, fulminándome con la mirada.

—Está bien, puedes dejar esa pequeña actitud que tienes. Vamos a tomar el desayuno, y después le enviaré un mensaje de texto. Pero si no me sonríes antes de salir de la cama, insistiré en salir solo con Bella otra vez. —Intenté no sonreír, pero las amenazas así siempre parecían funcionar con él. Además, él nunca podía estar enojado conmigo por mucho tiempo, especialmente no cuando tiempo con Bella estaba en juego.

Toby sonrió, después saltó de mi cama.

—Está bien, pero si llama, voy a responder. La abuela dijo que soy lo suficientemente grande para decir hola primero.

Retiré las mantas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bien, trato. Ahora mueva su trasero, señor. Al parecer tengo un mensaje que enviar.

Agarrando mi teléfono de la mesa de luz, le escribí a Bella. _**Tengo un cierto pequeño que insiste en pasar tiempo contigo hoy. Sin mí. ¿Qué clase de trato injusto es ese?**_

Caminé hacia la sala principal, espiando a Toby en el sofá, agarrando el control remoto. Él giró la cabeza y levantó el control remoto.

—Creo que tengo ganas de ver Bubble Guppies*. ¡Oh! Y el cereal de Olaf*. Con los malvaviscos. ¿Por favor?

 _Bueno, está bien entonces._

Comencé mi tarea de hacer feliz a un pequeño. Después de cambiar el canal a Bubble Guppies, le serví un poco de jugo, su cereal y tostadas. Mi teléfono sonó poco tiempo después con un mensaje entrante.

 ** _Bueno, no quiero que el señor Toby esté enojado contigo, o conmigo. Por lo tanto, ¿puedo llevarlo al acuario? Puedo recogerlo a eso de las nueve, así le ganamos a la multitud de la mañana un poco._**

—¡Oye, T! A Bella le gustaría saber si quieres ir al acuario con ella. —Nunca había visto a Toby saltar de su silla tan rápido, casi tirando su cuenco de la mesa mientras saltaba de arriba abajo y asentía con la cabeza.

 ** _Por la demostración de emoción que Toby acaba de expresar, diría que su respuesta es un sí. Como la mía. Nos vemos en un rato, hermosa._**

Después le escribí de nuevo, esta vez con nuestra dirección. Ella se presentó un par de horas más tarde, con un pequeño emocionado que prácticamente la arrastró fuera de mi casa. Apenas tuve una oportunidad de robar un beso, un abrazo o incluso un "Hola, Bella" o "Nos vemos pronto, Bella". Sin embargo, lo compensaría más tarde.

Recibí un mensaje de "prométeme que nos encontrarás en la cafetería para el almuerzo" de ella cuando llegaron al acuario. Lo que me llevó a este momento, enviando bocetos a clientes, bebiendo café negro tostado y Alice viniendo cada diez minutos a preguntar si necesitaba algo. Aunque, esta vez, realmente le presté atención y vi sus implantes cocleares. Ella los ocultaba con cubiertas negras sobre los implantes y cables transparentes hasta sus audífonos, que eran un poco más pequeños de lo que esperaba. Y después de estar alrededor de Bella, ahora me daba cuenta cómo Alice observaba mi cara muy atentamente cuando le hablaba, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a notarlo cuando Bella lo hacía.

Estaba listo para enviar el boceto final de un proyecto para un gran cliente cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar al lado de mi portátil.

 _ **¿A los niños de cuatro años alguna vez se les acaba la energía? Creo que estoy muerta.**_ Escribió Bella, y me reí. Si solo supiera lo lleno de energía que era Toby.

Le respondí rápidamente. _**Toby nunca se cansa. Deberías verlo a la hora de dormir. Toma sobornos en ese momento.**_

Dejé el teléfono, escribí un correo electrónico y envié el boceto cuando escuché una voz que reconocía.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Bella de verdad es la mejor! —Toby caminaba tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían llevarlo y después se chocó conmigo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

—¿Lo tomo como que se divirtieron? —pregunté, atrayendo a Bella a un abrazo y besándole la mejilla. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, lo hice más cerca de su boca, besando la comisura. Y cuando me alejé para mirarla, ella parecía feliz, sus mejillas solo estaban un poco sonrojadas mientras sonreía—. ¿Toby te cansó? —La apreté una vez más hacia mí y después nos sentamos, Toby en mi regazo.

—No demasiado. Sin embargo, lo tuve que alejar de las nutrias marinas. Estoy segura que si él tuviera una opción, estaría ahí con ellas.

Nos reímos, agarré su mano que estaba en la mesa y la estreché con la mía.

—Estoy feliz de que se divirtieran. Tú eres su nueva persona favorita.

—Ustedes dos son las mías. Sin embargo, él puede que esté un poco sobre ti. —Bella guiñó un ojo y asintió con la cabeza hacia Alice, que estaba haciendo señas bastante rápido. Unos minutos después, Toby tenía chocolate caliente y un muffin enfrente de él, y Bella y yo teníamos café recién hecho.

—¿Qué tal si después de esto, volvemos a mi casa y vemos una película con Toby? —No quería que el día terminara. Ya era demasiado perfecto.

Bella tocó a Toby en el hombro para llamar su atención. Ella hizo la seña de casa, tu casa y películas. Tú escoges. Y de alguna forma, Toby entendió todo.

—Hice señas todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el acuario. Él me preguntaba cómo decir esto y aquello. Aunque creo que nutria es su seña favorita. La repitió todo el camino hasta aquí.

Nos sentamos y conversamos un poco más, de vez en cuando con Alice hasta que notamos que Toby se estaba aburriendo un poco, así que decidimos regresar. Guardé mi portátil, agarré mi teléfono, mientras Bella tomaba la mano de Toby y salíamos.

* * *

 ***Bubble Guppies:** es una serie animada pre-escolar creada por Jonny Belt y Robert Scull para Nick Jr. La serie animada gira en torno a las aventuras de 6 sirenos de diferentes razas (3 niños y 3 niñas), que con la ayuda de un pez anaranjado aprenden a resolver problemas y divertirse en sus bailes, con mucha diversión y comedia.

 ***Olaf:** es un personaje ficticio de la película de animación Frozen.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, rosy canul, Adriu, pauligallegos, indii93, lizdayanna, bellaliz, saraipineda44, krisr0405, freedom2604, Cary, tulgarita, kaja0507, soledadcullen, Nadiia16, debynoe, blueorchid02, Danny CullenMa, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, libbnnygramajo, Pauliii, Josi, LucyGomez, y los Guest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Esa misma tarde, los tres estábamos sentados en el sofá, Toby entre Bella y yo, sus manos en el cuenco de palomitas. Él insistió en que Bella tenía que ver Zootopia. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto, y le dijo a Toby que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla con él.

Acababa de apretar "play" cuando Toby notó que esta vez palabras pasaban por la pantalla cada vez que alguien decía algo.

—¿Qué son esas? Tú nunca antes las has puesto allí —dijo, atiborrando su pequeña boca con palomitas.

—Subtítulos, amigo. Harán que sea mucho más fácil para Bella seguir la película —le dije, mirando sobre su cabeza a Bella, esperando no estarme sobrepasando al poner los subtítulos en la película. Ella rápidamente señalizó _«Gracias»_ antes de girar la cabeza hacia la película y agarrar un puñado de palomitas antes de que Toby tomara más.

—Bueno… eso es bastante genial. No sabía que hacían eso. — _Este niño._

Me recliné, mi brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, detrás de Toby y cerca del hombro de Bella. Traté de no seguir robándole miradas, pero honestamente no podía evitarlo. Había algo sobre saber que ella estaba realmente allí, en mi casa, en mi sofá, al lado de mi hijo y de mí.

Mientras la película continuaba, Toby se apoyó más en mí mientras se relajaba. Estaba seguro que él estaría dormido pronto después de una mañana tan emocionante con Bella. Era raro cuando él tomaba siestas, pero planeaba tomar ventaja.

Debí haberme metido en la película cuando sentí piel de gallina donde los dedos de Bella se movían lentamente por mi nuca, jugando con mi cabello. Se sentía bien. Giré la cabeza hacia ella y le besé la muñeca. Mis ojos vagaron hacia abajo y me di cuenta que Toby estaba dormido, así que me puse los dedos en los labios, diciéndole que estuviera callada mientras me levantaba lentamente, acostando a Toby mientras me movía así no se despertaba.

Suavemente, agarré su mano y la levanté conmigo, pecho con pecho. Pasé mis manos lentamente por sus brazos, alejando el cabello de su cara, y después me incliné y suavemente encontré mis labios con los suyos. Me alejé y la miré a los ojos, sonreí, y después regresé a besarla. Esta vez, más profundo. Mi lengua lentamente probó su labio inferior antes de que ella me permitiera entrar y encontrara la suya con la mía. Juraba que sentí una carga eléctrica comenzar en la planta de mis pies y seguir por toda mi espalda, estremeciendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi columna.

Cuando nuestros besos se volvieron un poco más urgentes, profundos y largos, desafortunadamente me separé y tomé su mano en la mía mientras nos alejaba de la habitación y entraba a mi oficina que tenía un sofá y una silla. No la quería llevar a mi habitación. Estaba muy preocupado de hacerla sentir incómoda. Al menos de esta forma, ella podía estar mucho más cómoda, esperaba.

Me senté en la silla y la jalé a mi regazo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas, moviéndose para besarme de nuevo, mordiendo descaradamente mi labio inferior antes de que yo consiguiera una probada de ella de nuevo. Alejándome, besé un camino hacia su mandíbula y a su oreja, donde mordisqueé suavemente antes de abrirme paso por su delicioso cuello, mi lengua asomándose por probadas aquí y allá.

 _Paraíso._

Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo, y la acerqué tanto como podía. Supe que nos estábamos moviendo más rápido de lo que probablemente deberíamos cuando ella se frotó en mí, un suave y dulce gemido saliendo de lo profundo de su garganta, provocando mi propio gemido cuando ella se presionó de nuevo en mí.

Mis manos se apretaron en sus costados antes de deslizar solo los dedos debajo de su camisa, retrocediendo para mirarla y asegurarme que estábamos bien. Ella asintió, sus ojos nublados y llenos de lujuria mientras se inclinaba de nuevo, besándome más. Lentamente, mis manos subieron por sus costados hasta que mi pulgar encontró el encaje de su sostén. Bella gimió en el beso antes de alejarse, sus manos en el dobladillo de su camisa.

—¿Papá? ¿Bella? —escuché a Toby gritar, y mi frente golpeó la suya suavemente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y calmarme. Le hice señas a Bella que Toby estaba despierto, y ella saltó de mí más rápido de lo me hubiera gustado.

Poniéndome de pie, traté de ocultar la evidencia de lo que habíamos estado haciendo, y miré a Bella, que tenía una mano sobre la boca mientras se reía.

—Diría que lo siento, Edward, pero eso valió la pena.

Gemí, negué con la cabeza y me incliné para besarla una vez más antes de ir a ver a mi hijo. Sabía que definitivamente no me arrepentía de nuestras actividades mientras salía de la habitación.

Sentí un golpe fuerte en el trasero, así que me di vuelta y fulminé con la mirada a Bella.

—No es justo.

—Una vez más, diría que lo siento, pero...

 _Definitivamente una alborotadora._

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** ana mel, saraipineda44, Klara Anastacia Cullen, krisr0405, Nadiia16, solecitopucheta (sí, quedan 8), Pam Malfoy Black, blueorchid02, Noelia, somas, libbnnygramajo, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Cary, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, Danny CullenMa, Isabelle98, Sully YM, Yoliki, Adriu, freedom2604, y los Guest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Bella se quedó y vio una película más y cenó con nosotros. La acompañamos a casa y logré darle un beso en sus dulces labios. Toby le dio un abrazo y dijimos buenas noches. Era obvio que mi hijo odiaba verla irse tanto como yo lo hacía.

Extendí la mano para que Toby la agarrara mientras caminábamos a casa. Estuvo callado durante todo el camino, lo que era inusual para él, pero había tenido un largo día.

Una vez que regresamos a nuestra cálida casa, comencé a preparar un baño para él y empezar con su ritual para dormir. Él entró al baño, una mirada desconcertada en su cara. Lo acerqué hacia mí y lo abracé.

—¿Qué pasa, hombrecito?

—Solo estoy pensando —respondió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿En qué? —pregunté mientras lo ayudaba a sacarse la camiseta. Él se ocupó del resto de la ropa y se metió en la bañera.

—Bueno… um, me estaba preguntando si Bella es nuestra amiga, ¿por qué no se quedó a pasar la noche? Podríamos haber visto otra película entonces. Y podría haberle mostrado a Bella todos mis Legos. A ella le encantarían mis Legos.

Me reí, pero después me pregunté cómo explicarle exactamente a un niño de cuatro años de edad que su amiga era mi novia, y que era demasiado pronto para pasar la noche.

—Bueno, Bella tiene que trabajar en la mañana. ¿No queremos tenerla despierta hasta muy tarde, verdad? ¿Qué tal si le hacemos el almuerzo mañana?

—Supongo. Pero le voy a llevar algunos de mis Legos, también.

Negué con la cabeza y me reí entre dientes. Me encantaba lo abierto que Toby era con Bella, cómo él quería que ella conociera y viera todo lo que sus pequeños ojos hacían. Eso me calentaba el corazón.

Parado enfrente del espejo del lavabo mientras Toby terminaba su baño, me miré, mis manos pasando por mi barba. No era larga, todavía bastante corta, pero necesitaba un recorte. Me di cuenta de la ligera irritación en la cara de Bella después que nos besamos. Me giré hacia Toby, señalando mi barba, y pregunté:

—Oye, T, ¿crees que debería deshacerme de esto?

—Tal vez. Pero me gusta —dijo, todo el tiempo jugando con sus juguetes de baño—. Sin embargo, a Bella puede que le gustes más sin ella. Vi ese beso. —Él hizo una cara de asco cuando admitió eso, lo que provocó que yo estallara en carcajadas.

—Un día, Toby, no harás esa cara arrugada y de asco cuando la idea de besar una chica surja.

—Creo que estás equivocado sobre eso, papá.

Me saqué el teléfono del bolsillo, busqué el número de Bella y le envié un mensaje. _**Tengo una pregunta algo seria ya que mi propio hijo no puede darme una respuesta directa. ¿La barba debería quedarse o irse?**_

Comencé a prepararme para al menos recortarla, cuando mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de Bella. _**La barba se queda. Tú te deshaces de ella y yo retengo besos, muffins de chocolate, café, chocolate caliente. Así que no, no lastimes la barba.**_

Envié una rápida respuesta. _**¡Está bien, está bien! No quiero que retengas nada, sobre todo los besos.**_

—Está bien, Toby, una vez que termine, es tiempo de salir y ponerse el pijama, ¿de acuerdo?

Escuché un fuerte suspiro mientras comenzaba a recortarme la barba y limpiarme la cara, y después lavarme los dientes para la noche. Agarrando una toalla, me sequé la cara, colgué esa, y después tomé otra y la sostuve abierta para que Toby saliera. Lo que hizo, todo el tiempo quejándose sobre la hora de dormir.

—Cepíllate los dientes, y si no te quejas de nuevo, te daré treinta minutos extras antes de ir a dormir. —Eso lo animó.

Él eligió pasar el tiempo extra antes de dormir abajo, acurrucado conmigo y viendo algunas caricaturas. Escuché su respiración acompasarse y suaves ronquidos salir de él veinte minutos después. Alcé a mi niño y lo llevé arriba. Se estaba poniendo más pesado, y muy pronto, no sería capaz de hacer esto con tanta facilidad. Afortunadamente, sus sábanas ya estaban retiradas, así que lo acosté, besé su frente y salí de la habitación, dejando su puerta un poco abierta.

Me preparé para la cama, y después me dirigí abajo para limpiar y ver SportsCenter antes de que me durmiera, lo que sería muy pronto.

Bostezando, revisé mi teléfono mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación después de apagar todo y cerrar todas las puertas. Recibí un mensaje justo cuando llegué a mi habitación. _**¿Sobrevivió la barba?**_

Me reí entre dientes, mi dedo moviéndose por la pantalla para responder. _**Estarás feliz de saber que la barba está intacta. Solo un poco recortada.**_ Apreté enviar, y después escribí otro mensaje. _**No hagas planes para el almuerzo de mañana. Tus chicos te tienen cubierta.**_

Me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con las mantas cuando ella envió otra respuesta. **_Así que almuerzo con mis chicos, ¿eh? No hay quejas de mi parte._** Unos segundos después, otro mensaje de ella. **_Buenas noches, Edward._**

 _ **Buenas noches, Bella,**_ respondí, dejando el teléfono, con la alarma puesta. Cerré los ojos, en silencio deseando una noche en la que esta cama no se sintiera tan solitaria.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Yoliki, LicetSalvatore, libbnnygramajo, Klara Anastacia Cullen, krisr0405, Cary, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, debynoe, Ceci, Mel. ACS, solecitopucheta, soledadcullen, carol, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, Pauliii, Lady Grigori, lizdayanna, valery1, LucyGomez, Josi, Pam Malfoy Black, Noelia, kaja0507, Mar91, y los Guest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Tratar de mantener a un pequeño niño ocupado hasta cierta hora era absolutamente difícil. Se me estaban acabando las opciones. Justo después del desayuno, todo lo que a Toby le importaba era hacerle el almuerzo a Bella y llegar a ella. Eso era en todo lo que su mente se concentraba. Traté de sobornarlo con caricaturas extras, jugar un juego en mi teléfono, llamar a sus abuelos, pero nop, nada funcionaba.

—Pero, apenas pasan de las nueve. Ni de cerca la hora en que necesitamos comenzar el almuerzo y encontrar a Bella —le dije, la exasperación clara en mi voz.

—Esto no es justo. El tiempo debería ser más rápido —se quejó, un puchero llenando su cara.

Me acerqué hacia él, jalándolo a mi lado.

—Desearía que el tiempo funcionara así, pero lamentablemente, no lo hace. Dos horas no te matarán en el juego de la espera.

—Hmmmpf. —Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando a la nada mientras yo agarraba mi teléfono y furtivamente tomaba una foto y se la enviaba a cierto alguien. _**Alguien se despertó en el lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana.**_

Mientras esperaba una respuesta de Bella, comencé a tratar de tentar a Toby con un juego de memoria, pero una vez más, él no estaba aceptando. Después traté de hacerlo feliz poniendo Cars. Funcionó por quince minutos antes de que él me preguntara de nuevo qué hora era.

 _Café. Necesito café._

Una vez que entré a la cocina, agarré la cafetera y me serví un poco de café, mi teléfono sonó. _**¿Por qué tan gruñón? Pensé que estaría feliz de almorzar conmigo. Y shhh, no le digas. Le hice una sorpresa.**_

Sonreí, tomé un sorbo de mi café caliente y rápidamente le envié otro texto. _**Hermosa, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Y Toby heredó su impaciencia de mí. Ambos, obviamente, no podemos esperar para verte.**_

Finalmente, el reloj marcó las once, y tuve a un Toby gruñón feliz de nuevo cuando comenzamos a hacer sándwiches para nuestro almuerzo. Él insistió en que todos necesitábamos cajas de jugo y galletas de animalitos, que eran sus cosas favoritas últimamente. Empacamos, nos pusimos los abrigos y comenzamos nuestro camino a la cafetería de Bella.

Toby caminó tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían llevarlo durante todo el camino, y una vez que llegamos a la puerta, la abrí para él y de inmediato buscó a Bella.

Ella estaba parada cerca del mostrador, hablando con un hombre alto con cabello corto y rizado, y un largo abrigo negro. Sus manos se estaban moviendo rápidamente mientras se hacían señas el uno al otro.

En el momento en que Toby la encontró, corrió y chocó contra ella, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su cara apretada. Bella se agachó para abrazarlo y señalizó _«¿Cómo está mi amigo hoy?»_ Toby respondió con un bien, y después miró al hombre con el que Bella había estado conversando. Finalmente caminé hacia ellos y jalé a Toby más cerca de mí, y después me incliné para besarla en la mejilla.

Bella hizo señas con letras individuales más que una seña especial para el hombre. _«Jasper, estos son Edward y Toby»._

Después Bella habló para nosotros, pero hizo señas para Jasper.

—Edward y Toby, este es Jasper. Él es uno de nuestros clientes frecuentes. Es sordo y no habla.

 _«Encantado de conocerte»,_ señalicé y estreché su mano. Girándome hacia Bella, levanté nuestro almuerzo y señalé a una mesa vacía. Ella asintió y regresó a ayudar a Jasper. Toby y yo caminamos a la mesa donde pusimos nuestro almuerzo. Poco tiempo después, Bella se unió a nosotros. Ella puso un pequeño paquete envuelto enfrente de Toby y sonrió.

—Ábrelo —le dijo mientras también hacía las señas, ya que él todavía estaba empeñado en aprender lenguaje de señas.

Con emoción lo abrió y encontró tarjetas de palabras y cómo hacer las señas, y debajo de estas, estaba una gran galleta de chocolate doble.

—¡Muchas gracias, Bella! Haré que papá me ayude con ellas.

—Me hace feliz que quieras aprender y que estés emocionado con el aprendizaje. Añadiré más tarjetas una vez que hayas aprendido estas. Muy pronto, serás tan bueno como Jasper y yo.

Comimos nuestro almuerzo, hablando de vez en cuando. Después que Toby terminó con el suyo, Alice se acercó y se lo robó por un tiempo.

—Está lento, y estoy aburrida. —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, tengo algunos nuevos libros para pintar esperándolo en la oficina de Bella. Espero que le guste Spider-Man.

Así que eso nos dejó a los dos solos.

Acerqué más su silla a mí, mi dedo en su barbilla, haciéndole señas para que me mirara antes de inclinarme y besarla suavemente. Ella sonrió dulcemente y me correspondió, incluso mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has sido dueña de este lugar, Bella? Es increíble —pregunté, mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Hmm, más o menos nueve años. Mis abuelos me ayudaron a obtenerlo cuando me gradué, y contraté a Alice para ayudar. Comenzamos nuestra publicidad para el único público que conocíamos, la comunidad sorda, ya que crecimos en ella. Muchos de nuestros clientes son de nuestras viejas escuelas. Cuando abrí este lugar, quería que sea un lugar donde personas como yo, compañeros con problemas de audición o personas sordas, se pudiera relajar y sentirse normales. Sin tenerse que preocupar de si tendrían problemas para ordenar o estar alrededor de personas —explicó Bella, y rápidamente me encontré aún más impresionado por ella. Continuó con una última cosa—. Sin embargo, Jasper, a quien conociste, fue uno de nuestros primeros clientes y él todavía es leal. Pero creo que todo tiene que ver con Alice más que nada.

—Eso es increíble. Y nunca lo hubiera sabido. Supongo... tan mal como esto suena, que nunca antes, en todas las veces que he estado aquí, presté verdadera atención. No hasta ti —admití, sintiéndome horrible.

—No te sientas mal. A muchos nos gusta de esa forma. Preferimos que las personas nos conozcan, y si ellos no se han dado cuenta de nuestra sordera, nos gusta contarles, cuando sabemos que no nos van a rechazar después. He conocido algunas personas bastante ignorantes y malas.

Bella parecía un poco triste por esa admisión, como si la afectara en un nivel mucho más profundo.

—Cómo alguien puede odiarte por una discapacidad o impedimento, nunca lo entenderé. Las cosas que has superado y continúas haciendo. En mi opinión, solo están celosos de no tener una buena excusa para ignorar a las personas —dije, guiñando un ojo para con suerte aliviar la tensión.

—Tristemente, no todos lo ven de esa forma. Mis abuelos lo aceptaron, como mi mamá. Fueron los únicos que lucharon por cada clase especial para mí, cada sesión de señas, audífonos, pruebas y así sucesivamente. Mi papá... —Bella apartó la mirada y se secó una lágrima perdida—. A él realmente nunca le gustó tener una hija sorda. Se burlaba de mí constantemente. Cuando era más chica, odiaba ser sorda, ser vista como diferente. Una vez, escondí mis audífonos debajo del auto de mis padres. Les pasaron por encima, y esos fueron tres mil dólares tirados a la basura, por lo que estaban enojados. Sin mencionar que fue un largo viaje a casa.

La abracé, deseando haber estado alrededor en ese entonces así podía protegerla de todo eso.

—Bueno, no estoy completamente seguro de qué decir sobre tu padre. Eso fue mezquino y egoísta, y como padre, él debería haber sabido mejor. Pero estoy feliz de que tuvieras a tus abuelos y a tu mamá. Sin embargo, esa cosa sobre tus audífonos, lo entiendo. Probablemente también habría hecho lo mismo. Es difícil para un niño pequeño cargar con una discapacidad, ser visto como diferente cuando todo lo que quieres es ser normal como todos los demás. Así que lo entiendo.

Hablamos un poco más, abarcando todo desde dónde fuimos a la universidad, hasta mis padres. Que, aunque sabía que era demasiado pronto, estaba ansioso porque los conociera. Pero sabía, en el fondo, que era ella. No habría nadie después de ella.

Nuestra pequeña burbuja pronto fue rota por Toby corriendo y sentándose al lado de Bella.

—Te pinté algunos dibujos de Spider-Man, pero no los puedes ver hasta que entres a tu oficina. ¿De acuerdo?

Pronto, Bella tuvo que regresar a trabajar por la tarde, pero no antes de prometernos que estaría en el parque más tarde si queríamos reunirnos. Toby y yo la besamos en la mejilla antes de dirigirnos a casa.

Después de que llegamos, instalé a Toby con algunos Legos en mi oficina así yo podía hacer algo de trabajo. Mi teléfono me avisó de un mensaje de texto y una foto. La foto era de la oficina de Bella que tenía imágenes de Spider-Man colgadas por todas partes. _ **Me gustan las nuevas decoraciones de mi oficina.**_

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza, mis ojos moviéndose a donde Toby estaba jugando.

Envié un último texto. _**Luce perfecta.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** somas, debynoe, Alfa, Adriu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, solecitopucheta, indii93, Noelia, Leah De Call, Vanina Iliana, Ceci, Chayley Costa, LeidaJim, LucyGomez, libbnnygramajo, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Cary, freedom2604, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, Nadiia16, bellaliz, bbluelilas, Pauliii, Tata XOXO, lizdayanna, soledadcullen, Mar91, Hanna D. L, Danny CullenMa, kaja0507, y pauligallegos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Acción de Gracias de alguna manera nos sorprendió. Se me había olvidado por completo durante el tiempo que pasé con Bella, conociéndola. Fuimos a unas citas más, algunas solo nosotros dos, otras también con Toby. Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciéramos, siempre se sentía bien; divertido y como si nunca quisiéramos que el tiempo que pasábamos juntos terminara.

Toby había acumulado una colección bastante grande de hojas en una variedad de colores. Tenía una pila para sí mismo, e incluso había juntado una pila para Bella. Sin embrago, se negaba a dárselas, diciendo que eran para algo especial con que la abuela lo estaba ayudando. Bella tampoco ayudó a la obsesión de Toby. Recientemente, le había enseñado a ponerlas en libros para aplanarlas, y comencé a encontrar hojas en los libros que necesitaba para el trabajo. Sin embargo, no podía obligarme a tirar ninguna. Sentí que eso era, de alguna manera, una conexión más importante para nosotros.

Halloween fue una maravilla. Bella admitió que nunca fue adepta a la fiesta. Ella prefería quedarse adentro. Toby insistió en que teníamos que hacerla disfrutar de Halloween al menos una vez, así que planeamos un día en el huerto de calabazas, paseos en carro de heno, sidra de manzana caliente y compra de disfraces. Toby afirmó que necesitaba una calabaza más grande que su cabeza. Tratamos de convencerlo de que no la necesitaba, pero no lo aceptó. No fue divertido llevar la maldita cosa al auto después. Sin embargo, la felicidad en los rostros de Toby y Bella hizo que valiera la pena.

Toby decidió que, en lugar de dejar que su abuela hiciera su traje ese año, quería ir como el Soldado de Invierno. Bella tuvo la idea de que debíamos completarlo, conmigo como Capitán América y ella como la Viuda Negra. Hicimos un bonito grupo. Truco o trato fue una maravilla. Esa también fue la primera vez que Bella conoció a mis padres. Podía decir que estaba nerviosa, pero Toby tomó su mano, la llevó hacia mi papá y mamá y los presentó.

—Abuelito y nana, esta es Bella. ¡Ella es la mejor! —les dijo Toby y luego les mostró lo que dijo mientras hacía las señas. Bella le había ayudado a aprender a hacer las señas para cada miembro de la familia, pero también le mostró su manera especial de señalizar su nombre en lugar de deletrear cada letra individual. Él estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Eso fue lenguaje de señas. Bella me ha estado enseñando desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Es divertido! —exclamó Toby, y después soltó la mano de Bella para abrazar a mi mamá y papá.

Les explicamos que como ella leía los labios, no necesitaban centrarse en las señas, pero dijeron que también les gustaría aprender. Parecía como si se dieran cuenta del hecho de que Bella era especial para nosotros, y por lo tanto, estaría presente durante mucho tiempo. Al menos, eso esperaba.

En las semanas que pasaron, nos acercamos más. Bella pasaba más y más tiempo con nosotros en nuestra casa. Casi todas las noches, compartíamos la cena, y últimamente, Toby dejaba que solo Bella lo acostara y comenzara su ritual para dormir. No me sentía excluido; en todo caso, me encantaba verlos juntos.

Unos días antes de Acción de Gracias, después de que Toby se había ido a la cama hacía mucho tiempo, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá y acurrucados.

—¿Tienes planes para Acción de Gracias? —pregunté, mis dedos jugando con los suyos.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Primero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Una sensación de opresión en el estómago me pilló desprevenido.

—Por supuesto, cualquier cosa.

—Significo algo para ti, ¿verdad? ¿No solo estás fingiendo conmigo?

—Bella, no. No. Significas más que algo para mí, para nosotros. ¿Qué trajo esto? —La acerqué más y le besé la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿No te cansarás de siempre asegurarte que puedo leer tus labios? ¿De que te escucho? ¿De recordar hacer señas cuando necesites hacerlo? —Sus ojos se veían tan tristes, yo quería quitar eso.

—Tu sordera es una parte de ti. Una parte de ti que nunca podría odiar. Nunca me cansaré de ello, de aprender mientras estoy contigo. No quiero que nunca dudes de ti, o de nosotros. Me encanta que tengas que mirar mis labios cuando hablo. Las cosas que pienso, sabiendo que estás observando cada movimiento que hago. La necesidad de tener que callarme y besarte cuando observas atentamente cómo formo mis palabras. Cuando hago señas para ti, siento que tenemos mucho más en común. Nunca podrías ser una carga, nunca. Amo todo de ti —admití, rápidamente comprendiendo lo que dije y dejando que se asimilara. Se sentía bien, perfecto—. ¿Por qué preguntas esto?

Noté que Bella se limpiaba una lágrima justo antes de que ella se acurrucara aún más cerca de mí.

—Lo pregunto porque me estoy enamorando de maneras que nunca creí que podía. Porque temo que si me enamoro más, voy a terminar lastimada. Pero la cosa es, me estoy enamorando, y mucho. No quiero que te despiertes un día y digas: "ya he tenido suficiente" y me dejes, como alguien lo ha hecho antes. No quiero perderte, y sobre todo no quiero perder a Toby. Me doy cuenta que esto es probablemente lo que algunos considerarían como demasiado pronto, pero te amo. A los dos. Ustedes me hacen sentir normal, tan normal como puedo ser. Como si perteneciera. Pero para responder a tu pregunta anterior, no tengo planes.

La besé entonces, largo y profundo. Saboreando cada vez que nuestros labios se acariciaban, nuestras lenguas se tocaban, suspirando en el otro.

—Bella. —Presioné mi frente contra la suya, con los ojos cerrados—. Por favor, di que te quedarás a pasar la noche. —Abrí los ojos para mirar los de ella, esperando no ver duda allí. En cambio, encontré entusiasmo en sus ojos cuando ella asintió con la cabeza—. Levántate, nena.

Me puse de pie tras ella, junté su mano con la mía y la conduje a mi habitación. La acosté suavemente en mi cama, me quité los zapatos y calcetines, y me acosté a su lado, parcialmente sobre ella. Mis labios presionaron minúsculos besos por todo su cuello, subiendo por su mandíbula y volviendo a sus labios. Mis dedos se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo de su camisa, tomándome mi tiempo y haciendo mi camino hasta la copa de su sostén, donde bajé una, lo que me permitió sentir su pezón ahora duro. La miré a los ojos mientras lentamente pasaba el dedo por su carne caliente, y su respiración se entrecortó.

Pronto, estábamos besándonos locamente, gemidos y jadeos se nos escapaban. La ropa fue desechada, y pronto, estábamos piel a piel.

La besé una última vez antes de preguntar:

—¿Esto no es demasiado rápido?

Ella negó con la cabeza, puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo me acomodaba. Le besé la clavícula, mordisqueando mientras pasaba. Bajé por su pecho, luego a su suave estómago, mis dientes recorrieron sus caderas suavemente. Su olor, su sabor, me encontré perdido en ellos. La besé más abajo y en esa primera pasada de lengua, ella se derritió en la cama, gimiendo bajito. La excité, pero no hasta el punto de terminar. Aún no.

Me senté y permití que mis ojos la miraran de arriba abajo. Ella pertenecía a mi cama. Me incliné sobre ella, hacia la mesa de luz, agarré lo que necesitaba y me lo puse. Dejándome caer de nuevo, la besé profundamente mientras entraba en ella, sus piernas una vez más apretándose alrededor de mi cintura. Me tomé mi tiempo, con embestidas lentas y profundas.

Susurré todo lo posible en su oído bueno, besándola en cualquier parte que mis labios pudieran encontrar mientras llevaba su cuerpo a un frenesí.

Pronto, ambos alcanzamos nuestro clímax y fue hermoso. Cuando ella se dejó ir, sus ojos se ampliaron y luego se cerraron cuando su cuerpo se curvó en mí mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás, un largo y bajo gemido escapándose de ella. Embestí unas cuantas veces antes de encontrar la mía. Mi cabeza y labios encontraron su cuello mientras gemía mi liberación.

 _Perfección._

Nos limpiamos y después regresamos a la cama. Acostado sobre mi espalda, la jalé a mi lado, su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Debes saber, Bella, que siento lo mismo. Ahora estás atrapada conmigo. Atrapada con los dos.

Ella giró la cabeza y me besó, presionándose en mí.

—Tú también debes saber, que te haré señas para siempre.

La respuesta a mi admisión era una que nunca olvidaría. Esa sonrisa que soltó estaría arraigada para siempre en mi corazón.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** soledadcullen, Cary, phoenix1993, krisr0405, Nadiia16, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Adriu, Pauliii, freedom2604, solecitopucheta, Hanna D. L, lizdayanna (al ser una historia tan corta, no ahonda en muchos temas, y solo se menciona eso sobre la madre de Toby, pero me imagino que estaban casados), Lady Grigori, LicetSalvatore, bellaliz, Mar91, blueorchid02, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, libbnnygramajo, tulgarita, debynoe, LucyGomez, y Tata XOXO.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

La mañana siguiente, me desperté con Bella todavía acurrucada cerca, la cabeza en mi pecho, su brazo sobre mí. Mi mente fue a Toby mientras la abrazaba, preguntándome cómo deberíamos tratar el hecho de que Bella se quedara a dormir, si él estaría bien con ello.

Bella comenzó a removerse. Después de un gemido bajo y un estiramiento, me encontré con sus hermosos ojos y su suave sonrisa.

—Buenos días. —Su voz estaba ronca por el sueño.

—Buenos días, cariño. —La besé en la frente y la jalé hacia mí de nuevo—. Creo que despertar contigo es lo mejor que puedo experimentar… aparte de anoche.

Bella agachó la cabeza, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Sin quejas de mi parte. —Me miró de nuevo, su barbilla en mi pecho—. Estoy un poco preocupada por la reacción de Toby.

Un golpe en la puerta nos hizo congelar.

—¡Papá! ¡Tengo que hacer pis y no puedo bajarme la cremallera de mi pijama! —gritó Toby y golpeó de nuevo.

—¡Está bien! Está bien, mantén tus pantalones arriba, impaciente. Dame un segundo. Ve al baño, iré en un momento. —Me senté en la cama y me puse el bóxer antes de girarme hacia Bella—. Me encargaré de él. Improvisaremos. Encuéntranos en la cocina. Sabes que Toby va a estar feliz, pero probablemente muy enojado que no te quedaste a pasar la noche cuando él lo sabía de antemano. No durará mucho. —Caminé hacia la cómoda, le lancé a Bella una camiseta y unos pantalones de dormir, mientras me vestía.

Encontré a un niño muy impaciente en el baño haciendo el baile del baño, así que lo ayudé a desprenderse y le dije que lo esperaba en la cocina. Haría panqueques de arándanos, que eran sus favoritos.

Bella estaba sentada a la mesa, con una taza de café en su mano. Me frené en seco por unos segundos, solo mirándola y dándome cuenta lo mucho que ella parecía pertenecer allí, y que yo preferiría tener todas las mañanas de esta forma.

—Te serví una taza, está junto a la cafetera —dijo Bella, todavía luciendo somnolienta.

Acercándome a ella, la besé suavemente en los labios.

—Gracias. —Unos minutos después, escuché pequeños pasos mientras Toby entraba en la cocina. Se frenó en seco, sus ojos se ampliaron y después la sonrisa más grande se extendió por su cara.

—¡Estás aquí! —Corrió hacia Bella y la abrazó, casi tirando su taza de café de la mesa.

—Lo estoy. Buenos días, Toby. —Ella lo jaló a un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado y te leeré los cómics mientras tu papá trabaja como esclavo y nos hace el desayuno?

Me reí y tomé un sorbo de café.

—Ya veo cómo funciona esto. Tú consigues todos los mimos con mi hijo mientras yo hago todo el trabajo duro.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy segura que Toby me elegiría, de todas formas. —Guiñó un ojo e infantilmente sacó la lengua, antes de señalizar _«Te amo»_. No sabía por qué, pero ella señalizando esas dos palabras parecía mucho más monumental y especial para mí. Como si todavía fuera nuestro pequeño secreto; que podíamos quedarnos en esta pequeña burbuja que habíamos creado.

—Espera… —Toby de repente se enderezó, mirando entre Bella y yo—. ¿Por qué él consiguió una pijamada y yo no? Yo te conocí primero. —Su labio inferior sobresalió en un puchero.

Bella lo acercó a ella y lo subió a su regazo.

—¿Estás enojado porque me quedé?

—No. Significa que desperté contigo aquí. ¡Lo mejor del mundo! —dijo con emoción—. Pero si te hubieras quedado conmigo, podrías haber dormido con mi manta de Olaf, visto películas y podríamos haber hecho que papá nos hiciera todas las palomitas.

Bella se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno… si está bien con papá, me quedaré esta noche y veremos películas, tapados con tu manta de Olaf, y le rogaremos a tu papá que nos atiborre con toda la comida chatarra.

Toby sonrió y abrazó a Bella antes de besarle la mejilla.

—Creo que deberías quedarte más seguido. Apuesto a que podrías conseguir que papá haga cualquier cosa.

 _Mi propio hijo conspirando contra mí._

Después de desayunar, decidimos tener un poco de un día perezoso ya que teníamos que prepararnos para Acción de Gracias. Mis padres se estaban encargando de la mayor parte de la comida, pero habíamos decidido juntarnos en mi casa, así que yo estaba cocinando el pavo y Bella encargándose de los pasteles.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ver a tus padres por Acción de Gracias? Siento como que estoy imponiéndome y alejándote de algo —admití, mientras observaba a Toby jugar en el piso enfrente de la televisión.

—No lo estás. Y para ser honesta, no soy muy aficionada a las fiestas. No soy fan de los grandes grupos de personas, ni de constantemente tratar de seguir conversaciones. Es estresante. Y ruidoso, lo que es raro que diga, ya que soy mayormente sorda, pero a veces incluso el ruido puede molestarme y termino siendo miserable y quitándome los audífonos. Le haré una videollamada a mi mamá en la mañana.

Me había dado cuenta desde su desliz sobre su papá hacía un tiempo, que ella no lo mencionaba a menudo. Yo suponía que si hubiera crecido con un papá así, mi relación con él sería inexistente, pero aun así sentía que debía sacar el tema.

—¿Qué hay de tu papá? —pregunté, esperando no haber sobrepasado algún límite invisible.

—¿Qué pasa con él? No me llama con frecuencia, y cuando lo hace, solo discutimos. Además, mis padres se divorciaron hace mucho tiempo. Estoy mejor solo centrándome en mi mamá, tan malo como eso suena.

Asentí, envolví mis brazos en ella y me incliné para besarla. Todavía dulce y perfecto.

Acción de Gracias fue un día muy ocupado para todos los involucrados, pero había algo sobre ver a Bella interactuar con mi familia en una escala mayor. Mis padres y hermano, Emmett, se presentaron con los brazos llenos de comida. Antes de que Toby pudiera alejar a Emmett, me di cuenta que Bella no estaba segura qué pensar de él. Ella me hizo señas, _«¿Qué es él? ¿Un jugador de fútbol? ¡Es enorme!»._ Mi lenguaje de señas todavía era insuficiente, pero estaba aprendiendo rápidamente. Le respondí con señas, _«No, solo un gran oso de peluche. No le digas que te dije eso»._ Le guiñé un ojo y después fui a ayudar a mi mamá a instalarse, mirando una última vez a Bella y después a Emmett, que parecía confundido.

Esa comida probablemente fue una de las mejores de Acción de Gracias que Toby y yo habíamos tenido en un tiempo. Me sentía más completo solo teniendo a Bella allí. Toby le estaba enseñando a Emmett las señas que él sabía y mi hermano las aprendió como lo hizo mi hijo. Cuando trató de preguntarle algo a Bella, él lo hizo más torpemente que yo, pero Bella lo corrigió y le enseñó algunas cosas extras no aptas para que niños pequeños supieran. Dejen a Emmett para preguntar sobre malas palabras.

Después de que todos se fueron y las cosas estaban limpias, envié a Bella a mi oficina así ella podía hacer la videollamada a su mamá, y Toby quería ir con ella para saludar. Entré poco después para encontrar a mis dos personas favoritas charlando y haciéndole señas a su mamá, Toby reía y sonreía cuando Bella le hacía cosquillas. Antes de que ella cortara, me presentó a Renée. Ella nos invitó a Phoenix pronto para una visita, diciendo que tenía que conocer al hombre y al niño que le robaron a Bella.

Esa noche, Bella cumplió su promesa, y Toby eligió unas películas para que vieran. Yo no estaba invitado, pero tuve que hacer las palomitas y llevar las papas fritas y el jugo. Fui arriba a trabajar en algunas cosas, bajando tiempo después. Encontré a Bella y Toby acurrucados bajo su manta de Olaf, profundamente dormidos. Elegí no moverlos, y solo dejarlos ahí. Los besé de buenas noches y fui a cerrar.

Una amorosa sensación de familia me sorprendió cuando me acosté en la cama. Solté un suspiro contento ante la comprensión de que así era como debía ser.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** solcito, Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, solecitopucheta, Yoliki, AnabelleGrangerCullen, freedom2604, soledadcullen, debynoe, Hanna D. L, Tata XOXO, Little Whitiee, Danny CullenMa, Klara Anastacia Cullen, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, Chayley Costa, Pauliii, libbnnygramajo, Lady Grigori, lizdayanna, pauligallegos, tulgarita, Kabum, Cary, Nayuri80, LucyGomez, phoenix1993, bbluelilas, Ceci, kaja0507, Mar91, bellaliz, y Nadiia16.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Me desperté a risas y no pude evitar sonreír mientras me limpiaba el sueño de los ojos, estiraba y bostezaba. Consideré si debía dejar la cama o quedarme y dejar que ellos se divirtieran, pero dos voces justo afuera de mi puerta tomaron la decisión por mí.

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? —escuché a Bella preguntar.

Toby se rio, y escuché atentamente su respuesta.

—Cuando quiero despertarlo, generalmente voy y salto en la cama. Menos posibilidades de que sea un súper gruñón entonces.

La puerta se abrió un poco, como si estuvieran siendo tan silenciosos como podían, así que decidí que debería tratar de fingir que dormía. Cerré los ojos y giré la espalda lejos de la puerta. Traté de escuchar las pisadas, pero antes de que lo supiera, tenía a dos personas saltando en mi cama, y después Toby aterrizó sobre mí.

—¡Uuf! —grité y después envolví mis brazos alrededor de Toby para hacerle cosquillas—. Ustedes se delataron con lo ruidosos que fueron en mi puerta —me reí y miré a Bella.

—Toby es el que dijo que no nos escucharías. Roncas muy fuerte, también. —Bella trató de contener una risa, pero falló.

Jadeé.

—Traidor. Y para que conste, no ronco. —Le hice aún más cosquillas a Toby, su risa llenando la habitación.

—Creo que alguien está en negación —dijo Bella seriamente antes de acostarse a nuestro lado y tratar de sacar a Toby de mis brazos juguetonamente.

Los fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Ustedes dos se están metiendo conmigo? ¿Después de que fui agradable y les llevé toda la comida chatarra? —Hice un puchero, y Bella se rindió y me besó, lo que provocó que cierto pequeño fuera todo: "¡Ewwww!".

Ese día fue otro que podía ser marcado como increíble. A partir de ese momento, Bella apenas estaba en su casa. La única vez que no estaba con nosotros era cuando estaba en el trabajo. Toby sacaba los ojos de cachorro y hacía puchero si ella decía que iría a casa por la noche, y Bella nunca se atrevía a decirle que no.

Suponía que algo necesitaba cambiar y rápido. Quería esto oficial; simplemente no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Nuestras vidas estaban agitadas debido a la llegada de Navidad, y sabía que probablemente era un mal momento para preguntar, pero ya no podía esperar más. Así que, recluté a mi mini clon. Él era bueno en conseguir que Bella dijera que sí.

Bella estaba en el trabajo y yo tenía un momento libre de llamadas, bocetos para clientes y correos electrónicos para llamar la atención de Toby. Él odiaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba pintando, pero supuse que esta vez apreciaría la razón.

Él estaba en mi gran mesa de dibujo, papeles esparcidos por todos lados. Le gustaba decir que estaba trabajando como yo. Dibujaba imágenes de casas allí, usando mis lápices y bolígrafos. Yo tampoco podía decirle que no a él. Me encantaba que le gustara dibujar y crear tanto como a mí. Esperaba que nunca perdiera ese amor.

Me acerqué detrás de él, con mis manos a cada lado de él sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué estás dibujando esta vez?

—Una casa con hojas. Rojas, como le gustan a Bella. Traté de dibujar un perro, porque quiero uno, pero no salió tan bien. —Toby frunció la nariz mientras apuntaba a lo que parecía una mancha deforme de tinta, así que agarré un lápiz y dibujé unas piernas, una cola y un hocico y nariz apropiados para él.

—¿Qué tal así? —Dejé el lápiz mientras mis ojos repasaban el resto del dibujo. Había tres figuras de palito que suponía eran de Bella, Toby y yo. Pero en una de las figuras grandes, había una pequeña figura de palito. La señalé y pregunté—: ¿Qué es eso?

Toby giró la cabeza para mirarme.

—El perro se ve un poco mejor. Algo así. —Sonriendo, se rio, y después apuntó a la pequeña figura en la que estaba mi dedo—. Ese es un hermano o hermana. Todavía no lo he decidido.

Mis ojos se ampliaron. No estaba esperando eso, ni siquiera estaba en mi mente, pero no iba a mentir, otro bebé no sería algo malo.

—¿Quieres eso? —pregunté mientras lo levantaba del taburete y nos llevaba a la silla en mi escritorio, sentándolo en mi regazo.

—Creo que sería genial. Creo que Bella sería una buena mamá. Con lo mucho que ella me gusta, sé que un bebé también lo haría.

 _Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso._

—Tal vez en el futuro eso puede ser una posibilidad. —Le besé la cabeza y lo abracé, suspirando—. Así que, estaba pensando en algo. Sin embargo, creo que necesito tu ayuda con eso.

Se veía todo serio cuando respondió:

—Sé que puedo ayudar. Soy bueno ayudando.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo eres. Me estaba preguntando si deberíamos pedirle a Bella que se mude con nosotros. ¿Qué opinas?

Sus ojos se ampliaron y asintió con la cabeza, emocionado.

—Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Deberíamos! A ella le encantará aquí. Y si ella vive aquí, eso significa que puedo tener abrazos cuando quiera y quizás también sus muffins de chocolate.

—Consigues sus muffins de chocolates de todos modos. Siempre te trae algo a casa —le sonreí a mi hijo—. ¿Cuándo le preguntamos? ¿Después de Navidad?

—No, la quiero aquí para Navidad. No quiero que Santa la olvide si ella está en su casa y no aquí.

 _Lógica infantil._

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que le pregunte hoy?

Asintió con la cabeza, me dio un abrazo y regresó a mi mesa de dibujo. Sabía que los niños solo podían tener conversaciones serias por cierto tiempo. Solo esperaba no estarme adelantando y moviendo demasiado rápido. Sentía como si todo estuviera pasando rapidísimo, pero también sentía que no era algo malo en absoluto. En el fondo, cuando se trataba de Bella, sentía que la conocíamos desde siempre. No podría explicar lo bien que se sentía si intentara.

—Oye, amigo, deberías darle a Bella lo que dibujaste, ¿pero puedo añadirle algo?

Me pasó el papel y escribí lo que quería en él. Envié a Toby abajo cinco minutos antes de que Bella llegara a casa. Le expliqué que quería que la esperara en el sofá y cuando ella atravesara la puerta, le diera el dibujo que él hizo.

Miré lo que escribí una última vez antes de doblarlo. Mis ojos recorrieron las palabras en mi letra una y otra vez. Escribí: _Lo que quiero que tenga nuestro futuro_ en la parte superior de la página. Se la pasé a Toby y mis nervios aumentaron cuando él dejó la habitación.

 _¿Qué si ella nos dice que no?_

Escuché la puerta principal cerrarse, así que decidí bajar. Entré a la sala y enfrenté la puerta principal. Bella todavía estaba parada en la puerta, sus manos agarrando el dibujo que Toby hizo, sus ojos nadando con emoción. Toby tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a ella.

Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, señalicé: _«¿Te mudas con nosotros?»._

Ella permaneció en silencio y quieta por unos minutos, así que señalice de nuevo: _«Por favor di que te mudarás con nosotros»._

Observé su cara; shock y amor eran las emociones más prominentes mostradas en sus rasgos.

Entonces se inclinó y abrazó a Toby antes de girarse hacia mí y decir una simple palabra.

—Sí.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** libbnnygramajo, bellaliz, soledadcullen, saraipineda44, Yoliki, solecitopucheta, Little Whitiee, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, nataliastewart, freedom2604, LicetSalvatore, krisr0405, liduvina, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, phoenix1993, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, pauligallegos, kaja0507, floriponcio, LucyGomez, Hanna D. L, Noelia, Lady Grigori, y los Guest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Bella estaba completamente mudada una semana antes de Navidad. Tomó algo de tiempo unir nuestras dos casas y que ella resolviera lo del alquiler de su casa. Sin embargo, ayudó que Jasper estuviera buscando un nuevo lugar, así que Bella evitó todas las sanciones cuando él se hizo cargo de su alquiler.

Toby estaba fuera de sí con cada nueva caja que traíamos de la casa de Bella. Él insistió en ayudarnos a guardar las cosas. Cuando encontró los viejos libros y videos de lenguaje de señas de Bella, corrió hacia ella y le rogó que pusiera uno. Ella trató de decirle que era para aprendices más avanzados, pero a él no le importaba. Se sentó y observó, y aprendió algunas cosas bastante rápido. Bella estaba increíblemente orgullosa de él. Podía decir que significaba mucho para ella que él estuviera tan ansioso por aprender.

Unos días antes de Navidad, Toby tenía que ir a la casa de mis padres a pasar la noche. Por primera vez en la historia, él no estaba animado por ir.

—¿Qué si Bella me extraña? Ella ya se mudó y ahora generalmente me lee y señaliza para dormir todas las noches. No quiero perdérmelo —dijo Toby con tristeza.

—Puedes hacerle una videollamada antes de dormir. Estoy seguro que a Bella le encantaría. Sé que ella no querrá perderse la lectura para dormir, pero es solo una noche. Además, ¿te olvidaste que tienes que trabajar en tu proyecto secreto para Bella con tus abuelos? Después de todo, les hiciste jurar que no revelarían nada. —Traté de aligerar el ánimo. Sabía que Toby estaba muy apegado a Bella ahora que estaba viviendo con nosotros, él no quería dejarla.

—Supongo que una videollamada funciona —admitió y me dio un abrazo.

Fuimos arriba para empacar su mochila para la noche. Él agarró unos suministros más para su proyecto secreto antes de que volviéramos abajo. Bella justo había atravesado la puerta principal con una bolsa de su tienda en sus brazos.

Toby corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.

—Me estoy preparando para ir con mis abuelos, pero no quiero. —Se aferró a ella aún más.

Bella se adentró más con Toby todavía abrazándola. Llegó al sofá, puso la bolsa a su lado, y subió a Toby a su regazo.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó, mientras lo cobijaba en sus brazos.

Me senté en el reposabrazos del sofá, con mi mano en el hombro de Bella.

—Te va a extrañar y a su ritual para dormir.

—Oh, amigo. —Ella lo apretó con más fuerza—. Es solo una noche y tu abuela vino a la tienda hoy para decirme que estaban listos para ti y están muy emocionados. Y prometió que harían una videollamada con nosotros antes de dormir.

—Eso es lo que dijo papá, pero aun así. —Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella que no estaba ocupado por mi mano—. No es lo mismo.

—Solo una noche, mi Toby. Puedo leerte con señas una historia en este momento y después otra cuando hagamos la videollamada.

Toby aceptó ese plan, así que me levanté y los dejé tener su tiempo juntos. Ella estaba lentamente señalizando la historia y pronunciando las palabras mientras lo hacía. Poco después que ella señalizara la última palabra, se produjo un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Estás listo, Toby? —preguntó mi mamá después que la dejé entrar—. El abuelo está esperando en el auto. ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!

Toby agarró su mochila y nos dio a Bella y a mí abrazos, y comenzó a caminar hacia su abuela.

—Toby, espera, tengo algo para ti —dijo Bella, sosteniendo la bolsa que trajo a casa.

Los ojos de Toby se iluminaron. Sabía que ella probablemente empacó sus muffins favoritos y algunas galletas ahí. Ella constantemente lo consentía con dulces. Le pasó la bolsa a mi mamá antes de inclinarse para hablar con Toby.

—Creo que sabes lo que hay ahí, pero hay algo más allí de otro amigo tuyo. Haznos la videollamada cuando la abras, ¿de acuerdo?

Él aceptó, y después de otra ronda de abrazos y besos, teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Decidimos pedir comida y sacar ventaja en envolver los regalos. Una vez que terminamos, tuve la idea de que debíamos pasar nuestro tiempo juntos de una forma diferente.

Acostándome en el sofá, tiré a Bella encima de mí y comencé a besarla. Lentamente al principio, y después más profundo, mordisqueando suavemente con cada nuevo toque de nuestros labios. Sus suaves gemidos y jadeos me estaban volviendo loco, aún más cuando ella comenzó a frotarse contra mí cuando sintió mi evidente excitación. Su mano se metió bajo mi camisa provocativamente. Sus labios se movieron de los míos, por mi mandíbula, hasta mi oreja. Su lengua saliendo para pequeñas probadas mientras pasaba.

No llegamos mucho más lejos cuando mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto diciéndonos que nos conectáramos, así que lo hicimos.

La linda cabecita de Toby abarcó la mayor parte de la pantalla debido a su emoción. Mi madre trató de sostenerlo para que dejara de saltar alrededor.

—¿Sabías lo que me consiguió Jasper, Bella?

Bella asintió.

—Sí. Y creo que es una gran idea.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que Jasper le había conseguido, pero si tenía a Toby así de emocionado y feliz, estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Bella se giró hacia mí, me besó suavemente, y preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas que Toby quiere un perro?

—¡Papá! Oh Dios mío... Jasper es el mejor. No mejor que Bella, ¡pero él es el más genial!

—Supongo que te consiguió un perro.

—Jasper y yo habíamos hablado poco después de que ustedes me pidieron que me mudara. Le conté el hecho que nuestro pequeño quería un perro, y entonces él dijo que podía ayudarnos con eso. Sé que debería haberte preguntado y hablado contigo, pero cuando descubrieras sobre este perro, sabía que dirías que sí de todas formas. Además, Toby ha dicho muchas veces que tú no nos puedes decir que no. —Bella se rio y se giró de regreso a la pantalla—. Toby, cuéntale a tu papá sobre el perro.

Toby se sentó un poco más derecho y sostuvo una foto de un pequeño cachorro.

—Jasper dice que él no puede encontrar un hogar, que nadie lo quiere porque no puede escuchar. Es un perro sordo. Jasper pagó sus gastos de adopción, ¡y lo podemos recoger mañana!

Ellos tenían razón; nunca le diría que no a eso.

—Él encajará bien con nosotros —sonreí—. Supongo que mejor vamos a conseguir comida para perros, juguetes y chucherías, ¿eh?

—¡Sí! Y Jasper dijo que los perros también pueden aprender lenguaje de señas. Él ya sabe sentarse y agua en señas —nos dijo Toby con emoción.

Tendría que agradecerle a Jasper la próxima vez que lo viera.

—¡Eso es muy genial, amigo! No puedo esperar para conocerlo. ¿Qué más había en esa bolsa?

—Papá —se quejó Toby y puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya sabes que Bella puso los muffins de doble chocolate y unas galletas. Y ya me comí dos. El abuelo dijo que podía.

—Buena forma de delatarme —dijo papá desde algún lado fuera de la pantalla.

Pronto nos despedimos, pero dejé a Bella y Toby hacer su ritual para dormir de leer y señalizar una historia. Ella estaba casi en el final cuando Toby bostezó.

—Parece que el subidón de azúcar está bajando. Buenas noches, Toby. Te buscaremos en la mañana e iremos a recoger a nuestro nuevo amigo —le dijo Bella y le lanzó un beso.

—De acuerdo. Y terminé mi proyecto. —Toby guiñó un ojo, nos lanzó un besó, y la pantalla se puso negra.

Esa noche, cuando la casa estaba en silencio, solo los suspiros y gemidos de Bella se escuchaban mientras le hacía el amor suave, dulce y lentamente. Tomándome mi tiempo, besando cada centímetro de ella que podía. Los dedos vagaban mientras lentamente me movía en ella. Podía sentir cada músculo apretarse, cada vez que se le cortaba el aliento. Si un sentido total de realización podía ser encontrado, era este.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Dos capítulos más para que termine esta tierna historia. :(

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** LicetSalvatore, libbnnygramajo, tulgarita, krisr0405, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, debynoe, Klara Anastacia Cullen, solecitopucheta, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, Pauliii, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, freedom2604, Chayley Costa, DaianaAg, Nadiia16, lizdayanna, Hanna D. L, somas, Noelia, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, y los Guest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Buster vino a casa con nosotros en la víspera de Navidad, lo que parecía bastante perfecto. Nosotros no lo nombramos, y tenía una leve sospecha que si a Toby se le permitiera nombrar al cachorro, lo habría llamado algo como polka por los lunares que tenía Buster. Él era blanco y negro de raza mestiza, y absolutamente adorable.

Se encariñó con Toby al instante; que casi se cayó con todos los lengüetazos que Buster le dio. Cuanto más veía lo feliz que Toby estaba, con más razón nunca podía estar enojado con Bella por no preguntarme primero. Toby necesitaba esto tanto como Buster probablemente lo necesitaba a él.

El viaje a casa no fue diferente. Buster permaneció al lado de Toby durante todo el camino a casa, acurrucado a su lado, su cabeza en el regazo de mi hijo. Tomó un poco de coacción para que el cachorro saliera del auto una vez que estábamos en casa. Nadie quería presionarlo, alzarlo o hacerlo ir adentro. Queríamos que se diera cuenta que estaba seguro y libre.

Una vez adentro, Buster olfateó alrededor de la casa con entusiasmo. Después de que estuvo feliz con su entorno, Toby hizo que lo siguiera mostrándole la seña de _«ven»_. Toby lo llevó a la cocina donde pusimos sus platos de agua y comida. Toby después hizo la seña de _«agua»_ , pero titubeó un poco con la seña de comida, con la que Bella le ayudó. Conseguimos que se sentara por una golosina, y poco después de eso, el cachorro estaba agotado.

—¿Ahora podemos llamar a Jasper? —preguntó Toby, mirando a Bella—. Quiero que sepa que tenemos a Buster.

Bella agarró su teléfono y asintió antes de enviar un mensaje de texto.

—Solo déjame escribirle para asegurarme que puede hacer una videollamada. —Me había acostumbrado tanto a escuchar a Bella hablar durante los últimos meses, que ya no pensaba en ella como sorda. Claro, ella todavía sonaba así, pero parecía más confiada ahora que antes cuando hablaba en voz alta. Era lindo ver que ella había dejado caer esa pared.

—¿Puede? —preguntó Toby con impaciencia.

—Sí, él está listo ahora. Pero, hmm, parece que tiene un visitante, así que puede que no dure mucho tiempo. —Tenía un presentimiento de quién era ese visitante.

Cuando Toby corrió arriba, Buster se dio cuenta de su emoción y salió con rapidez de su sueño para seguir a su amigo. Nos apresuramos detrás de ellos.

Bella abrió su portátil y se sentó en la silla de mi oficina, jalando a Toby con ella antes de pulsar llamar. Jasper apareció en la pantalla y también notamos a Alice en el fondo.

 _«¡Hola!»._ Todos señalizamos.

Bella puso sus manos enfrente de Toby y comenzó a hacerle señas a Jasper. _«Lo siento. Sé que probablemente tenías planes, pero un cierto pequeño y su perro querían llamarte y decir gracias»._

Los ojos de Jasper se ampliaron con felicidad y sonrió. _«¿Entonces lo recogieron? ¿Todo bien?»._

Bella instó a Toby a hacer señas a continuación, todo el tiempo ayudándolo, por supuesto. _«¡Sí! Él vino directo a mí. ¡Es el mejor! Lo amo. Gracias, Jasper»._

Alcé a Buster para mostrárselo a Jasper, y después hice señas. _«Estoy feliz de que le dijeras a Bella sobre él. Encaja perfectamente. No había forma de que dijera que no»._

Jasper aplaudió, miró de nuevo a Alice antes de regresar y sonreír. _«Esto me hace feliz»,_ señalizó. _«Sabía que él recibiría el amor que necesitaba con ustedes. Además, ayudará a Toby a aprender lenguaje de señas»._

Asentí. _«Buena idea. Sé que Toby quiere ser capaz de hablar más contigo. Así que, funciona para todos»._

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, claramente emocional. _«Estoy deseando conocerlo, también. Tengo mucho que quiero enseñarle y decirle»._ Hizo una pausa y parecía que estaba pensando, y luego continuó haciendo señas. _«Habría traído a Buster conmigo, pero soy alérgico, tristemente. Pero espero ver a Buster mientras está con ustedes, chicos»._

Bella y Toby señalizaron gracias a Jasper de nuevo y se despidieron, pero no antes de hacer planes de reunirse con Jasper unos días después de Navidad así podía conocer a Buster.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras estábamos preparando a Toby para la cama y tratando de relajarlo para mañana, él insistió en que Bella abriera su sorpresa. Dijo que no podía esperar. Que esperar hasta mañana era demasiado tiempo.

Se lo entregó a Bella; era un paquete rectangular envuelto. Había una etiqueta en la parte superior escrita con la letra de mi mamá, pero escuché la inhalación de aire de Bella cuando notó lo que estaba escrito.

Para: Mamá

De: Toby

Quería que dependiera de él cuándo y si la llamaría así. No quería presionarlo, sin embargo me sorprendió con lo rápido que lo hizo. Sabía que él quería una madre, y por la forma en que los últimos meses habían pasado, para mí estaba claro que él la veía en Bella. No planeaba vivir en pecado para siempre con Bella. Tenía planes de proponerme, solo tenía que esperar que cierta estación llegara aquí.

—¡Oh, Toby! —se ahogó Bella y después con cuidado desató la cinta que estaba alrededor del paquete.

Ella comenzó a desenvolver lentamente su regalo cuando Toby puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Es mucho más divertido si solo lo rompes. —Así que Bella lo hizo.

Al abrir la caja, ella se encontró con coloridas hojas de otoño de diferentes árboles. Estaban todas pegadas a la portada de un libro, que después abrió. Ahí encontró una foto de un banco, igual al del parque. Bajo la foto había un título: _Donde te vimos por primera vez._

Mientras Bella hojeaba su libro, pasó fotos de Toby con su primera seña, su cafetería y otros lugares a los que habíamos ido. Cuando llegó a la parte de atrás, había hojas de nuevo, pero en el medio, había una única hoja roja. Sabía que esa tenía significado para ellos dos.

Bella agarró a Toby en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, cariño. Lo atesoraré siempre. Lo hiciste increíble, y un muy buen trabajo manteniéndolo en secreto, también. Lo amo, y a ti.

Toby sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de bajarse de ella.

—La abuela dijo que probablemente nunca te gustaría olvidarte de todas tus primeras veces, especialmente si significan algo para ti. Y ya que quería hacer algo especial, esto es lo que se nos ocurrió.

Llevamos a nuestro niño a la cama, lo arropamos y lo besamos de buenas noches después de que Bella le leyera con señas y palabras su libro favorito. Dejamos la puerta abierta solo un poco así Buster podía entrar y estar con su amigo en cualquier momento durante la noche. Solo esperaba que no nos despertáramos a todo mordido en la mañana.

Dormir esa noche fue difícil. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para proponerme, que habíamos vuelto su vida de cabeza muy rápido, pero sabía que pasaría en poco tiempo. No era un _si_ , sino un _cuando._

Cuando nuestra alarma sonó en la mañana, estaba sorprendido que Toby no hubiera entrado corriendo como el año pasado. En su lugar, lo encontramos abajo con Buster. Toby estaba tratando de señalizar _«da vueltas»,_ pero no estaba teniendo los resultados que él esperaba.

Cuando nos sentamos alrededor de nuestro árbol abriendo regalos y riendo, me di cuenta que amaba esta familia recién formada más que nada. Que la mantendría junta con todo lo que tenía.

Miré por la ventana y encontré que la nieve estaba cayendo, y pensé en el pasado otoño, con las hojas balanceándose y cayendo al suelo. Desde entonces, había aprendido que el cambio de estaciones traía algunas de las mejores sorpresas. Todo lo que se necesitó fue un niño pequeño, una hoja y la mujer más hermosa para poner mi cambio en marcha, todo mientras las hojas caían.

 **Fin**

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Y llegamos al fin. 😞 Mañana el epílogo.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** libbnnygramajo, krisr0405, tulgarita, freedom2604, debynoe, Caniqui, phoenix1993, Ceci, lizdayanna, Nadiia16, Pauliii, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, cary, Chiarat, Yoliki, bellaliz, Chayley Costa, Pam Malfoy Black, Brenda Cullenn, soledadcullen, Alfa, LicetSalvatore, y Lady Grigori.


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www . fanfiction s / 12186362 / 1 / As-Leaves-Fall**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **El otoño siguiente.**

Toby estaba parado junto a la ventana, con las manos presionadas en el vidrio mientras observaba las hojas de los árboles caer.

—Papá, ¿crees que tenemos suficientes hojas rojas? —preguntó Toby, girándose y poniéndose la mochila en la espalda.

El año pasado había sido una locura de primeras veces para nuestra familia. Primera relación en cuatro años, primer perro, y ahora, primer año de jardín de infantes. Sorprendentemente, fue Bella la que tuvo el momento más difícil dejando a Toby el primer día de escuela, pero poco a poco nos habíamos acostumbrado a que nuestro hombrecito estuviera todo el día en la escuela.

Buster no estaba para nada feliz con el cambio en los acontecimientos. Él no tenía un pequeño mandándolo, dándole golosinas a escondidas y jugando con él durante el día. Había tenido que esconder incontables zapatos de Buster.

—Creo que sí. ¿Crees que ella dirá que sí? —pregunté, ofreciéndole la correa de Buster a Toby.

Toby le hizo señas a su amigo, _«¿caminata?»._

A Buster le encantaba caminar con nosotros cuando llevábamos a Toby a la escuela. La única mañana que lo olvidamos, se sentó en mis pies todo el día, y juraba que me miraba con furia, si un perro podía hacerlo.

—Sabes que dirá que sí, papá. Tiene que hacerlo —razonó, agarró la correa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Agarré todo lo que necesitaríamos. Una cierta caja de anillo que pesaba... en el buen sentido.

Toby tenía que estar en la escuela pronto, y Bella estaba en su tienda, pero había enviado un mensaje de texto que tenía chocolate caliente para nosotros si la encontrábamos en el parque para un abrazo rápido antes de seguir.

 _Nunca un momento más perfecto._

Una vez que llegamos al parque, ella estaba en el mismo banco que había estado sentada hacía un año. Solo que esta vez, tres chocolates calientes y una bolsa estaban a su lado. Su cara se iluminó en el momento que nos vio. Agarré la correa de Buster de Toby y lo sostuve mientras mi niño corría hacia su mamá.

 _«Hola, amiga»,_ señalizó él. _«Creo que necesitas esta hoja roja. La vi y tenía que dártela»._

Él puso la hoja roja en su regazo mientras daba un paso al costado, su cabeza girándose hacia mí. En todo lo que me podía enfocar en ese momento era en Bella. En el momento que vio lo que estaba en esa hoja roja, su mano fue a sus labios mientras jadeaba sorprendida.

Me acerqué a ella, me arrodillé, y saqué la caja del anillo de mi bolsillo izquierdo y la abrí.

 _«¿Te casas conmigo?»,_ señalicé y se me aceleró el corazón.

—¡Sí! Edward, oh Dios mío, sí. —Bella lloraba y sus manos temblaban mientras me jalaba al banco con ella, y de inmediato besé sus dulces labios.

—¿Ves?, te dije que diría que sí, papá —dijo Toby de repente.

—De ninguna manera podría decirle que no a mis chicos, pero esto fue perfecto. Hoy es simplemente el mejor día. —Bella atrajo a Toby al banco con nosotros mientras Buster se echaba en mis pies.

—Habría preguntado antes, pero quería hacerlo especial. Te conocimos aquí, aprendimos de ti aquí. Me enamoré de ti en el minuto que levantaste la mirada hacia nosotros cuando estabas sentada en este mismo banco —admití, sosteniendo su mano en la mía—. Fue instantáneo y alterador de vida. Y ahora puedo decir que serás mía, y yo seré tuyo. Para siempre.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Bella mientras ella se movía para abrazarnos, y besar a Toby en la coronilla.

—Nunca pensé que tendría esto, pero estoy muy feliz de tenerlo.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que teníamos que apresurarnos para que nuestro hombrecito fuera a la escuela. Bella se levantó y puso la bolsa en la mochila de Toby.

—Alice te empacó el almuerzo, y puede que metiera un muffin de chocolate doble ahí. —Ella guiñó el ojo y le dio un abrazo más—. Que tengas un buen día.

Dejamos a Bella y caminamos a la escuela, Toby me olvidó instantáneamente en el momento en que vio a uno de sus amigos antes de que sonara el timbre.

En la lenta caminata a casa, mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje.

 _ **Me haces más feliz de lo que alguna vez creí posible. Pero creo que puedo hacerte aún más feliz,**_ escribió Bella.

Respondí: _**Ya me haces feliz así. No creo que nada pueda superar a ti diciendo que sí.**_

Un minuto después, mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje entrante con una imagen. Era una imagen de un test de embarazo positivo con un pedazo de papel con _**"¿Todavía crees que no puedo superarlo?"**_ _._

Tuve que dejar de caminar, la felicidad y el shock alcanzándome. Me dolía la cara de lo mucho que estaba sonriendo.

Envié un último mensaje.

 ** _Es seguro decir que estamos empatados._**

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el epílogo? Ahora sí se terminó.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción, si quieren agradecerle a la autora, en mi perfil encuentran el link de la historia original.

Las espero en mi próxima traducción, que espero poder publicar pronto.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Hanna D. L, Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, libbnnygramajo, LeidaJim, Nadiia16, krisr0405, Noelia, lizdayanna, solecitopucheta, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, somas, pauligallegos, tulgarita, Yoliki, Cary, Conni Stew, saraipineda44, bbluelilas, debynoe, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Ingrid, EmmaBe, soledadcullen, Nayuri80, Ceci, Vanina Iliana, bellaliz, Josi, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, y los Guest.


End file.
